Corruption Bloodline
True villainy runs through your veins, born of a vengeance and fall from grace. While you may use these powers for your own ambitions, evil tends to seek its own and your aura may act as a powerful beacon in the night. You draw upon the legendary villainy of your ancestors to set forth on your own quest for power. However, you may inadvertently come into conflict of those who truly take the mantle of despot and despicable overlord. Spells Arcana You add your Charisma modifier to all of your saving throws. Abilities Touch of Corruption (Su) Beginning at 1st level, you may channel negative energy through your hands as a standard action as a melee touch attack. Living creatures are damaged for 1d6 points + 1 for every two Mage levels you possess while undead creature is healed the same amount. Those that suffer damage are not allowed a saving throw to reduce the damage, and use of this power does not provoke an attack of opportunity. This power is treated as the paladin’s lay on hands class feature in regards to any feats or prestige class requirements you may consider taking. You may use this power 3 + your Charisma modifier times per day. Spell Smite (Su) Beginning at 3rd level, you gain the ability to empower your spells against a chosen target if that target is good. Spells that cause damage gain a bonus equal to your class level to good targets. You gain a bonus to any attack rolls required equal to your Charisma modifier for any touch based spells, and you add your Charisma modifier to the DC of the saving throws when applicable. You may use this ability one time per day, gaining an additional use at 7th level and every four levels thereafter (maximum of 5/day at 19th level). Corrupting Aura (Su) At 9th level, enemies within 10 feet of you must make a Will save at the beginning of their turn or become shaken while they are within your threat range. The DC is 10 + ½ your class level + your Charisma modifier. In addition, they also suffer a -2 penalty to their saving throws and those normally immune to fear are subject to your aura. Cruel Touch (Su) At 15th level, your touch of corruption also carries an additional effect chosen when you choose to use the touch as an attack. You may choose from the fatigued, shaken, or sickened conditions to inflict upon your opponent with your corrupting touch. Your enemy is allowed a Fortitude saving throw (DC 10 + ½ your class level + your Charisma modifier) or suffer the condition for 1d4 rounds. Additional corrupting touch attacks do not add to the cumulative time, but the duration is determined from the last successful attack. You may spend two of your daily uses of the touch of corruption power to inflict the exhausted, frightened, or nauseated conditions for 1d4 rounds. Your daily number of uses of the Touch of Corruption power increases to ½ your class level + your charisma modifier. Corrupting Champion (Su) At 20th level, when you use the Spell Smite power against an good outsider, the target is subject to the effects of the Banishment spell as well.Category:Mage Bloodlines Category:Needs to be Edited